One With the Force
by RandomFanatic
Summary: Darth Vader is dead. As Luke works to restore the Jedi, Anakin catches up with some old colleagues, including a very distraught and angry Ahsoka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Some of you, (slight chance though) may have read this somewhere else, and that is because I am reposting this.

Please read, enjoy, then review!

Darth Vader is dead. The celebration is over. Luke has restored the Jedi. As he works to regain the power of the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi have a reunion.  
"Master! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. What drove me to it? A false idea... I thought it would save her..." Anakin started trying to confess to his master, but was cut off. "It's fine Anakin. What's done is done. Now relax, we can all relax now. Go talk to some people you know. Enjoy yourself. The worries of the galaxy are beyond us now. Look, it's Padme. Go say hello to her." Anakin nodded, and walked over to his wife. "Hey Padme." Anakin said, shyly sidling up next to the beautiful Naboo senator. "Hello Anakin." She smiled, "I knew there was still good in you." And with that, she embraced him. "It's been scary, having a constant flow of Jedi coming here, dead. But Anakin, there is one face I haven't seen yet..." Padme whispered in his ear, still hugging him tightly. "Who?" He asked softly. "Ahsoka. She's still alive. Obi-Wan has appeared to her, but she seems to ignore her Force ability now." Padme said. "Should I go to her?" Anakin asked, stepping back from their embrace to look into Padme's face. "Ask Obi-Wan." Padme shrugged. "Okay," And with that, Anakin went back to his Master.  
"Obi-Wan? Padme and I were talking, and I was wonering, should I go see Snips?" Anakin asked, walking up to his master and Master Tachi. "Um... I don't know if you'll want to see what happened to her..." Obi-Wan said gently. "Master, do you know what I've seen as Darth Vader? I think I can handle it." Obi-Wan shrugged, said 'excuse me' to Siri, and transported himself and Anakin to a rather large hut on Shili. At first they were both invisible, but soon they become but transparent. It was a dimly lit room; they could just barely make out the red tapestries hanging on the wall. The floor was a fuzzy red carpet, wit one golden and red rug on the ground right under the light in the middle of the room. On the rug sat a very mature Togruta, deep in meditation. When Anakin looked closer, he realized this Togruta was none other than his very own Ahsoka! She had grown up, and was now in her thirties; she now had the proud mature face of a woman Togruta, her head tails had grown out, and her form was now altogether more grown-up. "Ahsoka?" Anakin whispered, stepping closer to her. "Go away." She said, not opening her eyes, her voice ringing clearly, though she had only whispered. "Snips?" he asked, as if making sure this was the right person. "Do not call me that, Vader." She said coldly. "What? Why are you being so distant, Ahsoka?" Anakin pressed, getting ever closer to the sitting figure. "Do you even know what you did?" Ahsoka finally opened her eyes. They were no longer the light blue Anakin remembered. They were now navy blue. As she had matured, her eyes had become sulken, her face narrow and sullen. She had gone through dark times. "I am here, alone, all thanks to you. You had been my role model! I had wanted to be just like you! In the end, I turned out more like you than I had intended. I had been engaged, against the rules. But then, you made him turn on me." her voice grew weak as she talked, and cracked on the last word. She looked at her lap, not daring to look at the man before her any longer. "He? Ahsoka, you aren't telling me something." "I don't need to tell you anything!" She spat angriy, looking back up suddenly. "But you still can. Ahsoka, please, let me help." Anakin said softly, kneeling by her side. By this time, Obi-Wan decied that the two needed to be alone. "No, you can't help. Everything is past the point of repair. You ruined my life, Skywalker, don't you see that? You turned Rex against me! My fiance! Yes, we were going to get married. But he tried to kill me! He, he shot at me, told the others to shoot to kill. I-I killed him. Like a black widow, like you. I killed my whole squad that day." She looked down again. Tears slowly trickled down her sullen features. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka." "Sorry won't bring him back. Sorry won't fix these years of sorrow. I'm scarred, for life. I will live out my last days in this forsaken hut, alone." Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Ahsoka, it seems you are not telling me all that has happened. Besides Rex, who did you lose?" Anakin asked, trying to make sense of her attitude. "You killed them. Jaylen and Naje, my friends. They were at the Temple when you came and killed them! You are a monster. It's pleasing to see you're dead. The only thing unpleasant is that I'm not the one who killed you. Please, just go back to where you came from. You are not wanted here." Ahsoka said, turning away from Anakin's apparition. (A/N did I spell that right?) "I hate you. Go away." Anakin, taken aback, silently disappeared, leaving Ahsoka alone to weep.

A/N Thank you for reading! If you guys like this, I might post some more of my Star Wars writing… otherwise, I'll just leave it… please review! And subscribe (favorite)!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the idea, Darth Wolf…

People who show up here that aren't in the Clone Wars (far as I know)

Tru Veld, Yaddle, Qui-Gon Jinn, Siri Tachi.

Anakin huffed as he rematerialized in the 'Other Side'. Padme was standing there, waiting for him. As soon as he was completely there, she hugged him, and asked him out it went.

"Horrible! She seems to be very upset… I don't know why though." Anakin lied, not wanting to make Padme upset. It didn't work.

"Anakin, you're a horrible liar. I was watching." Anakin was taken aback.  
"Hey, you're not the only one who was friends with her… And I, unlike you, have 'turning invisible', completely mastered. But seriously, you should really make that all up to her…" Padme trailed off, looking up at him with a weird expression that he didn't recognize.

"How? I might be a Jedi- erm, uh… ex-Jedi, but I can resurrect her friends from the dead." He said, looking back down at her with an eyebrow raised.

She just rolled her eyes and backed away from him, saying, "Well, until you fix your little problem with Ahsoka… I'm not going to talk to you." She propped her nose up, closed her eyes, looked away, and crossed her arms at him. Anakin's jaw dropped.

"What? That'll take forever! I don't even think it's possible!" Anakin whined. Padme just ignored him, and disappeared, leaving Anakin alone.

Suddenly, color blossomed around him, and shapes came into view. His surroundings stabled, and he found himself in an immense room, much like the lobby of the Jedi Temple. Around him, he recognized thousands of Jedi; Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Yoda, Yaddle, Qui-Gon Jinn, Siri Tachi, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, just to name a few. He also saw some other familiar faces, such as Bail Organa and Satine Kryze. Padme was nowhere to be seen.

Anakin spotted a door on the sidewall. Maybe Padme was out there! And so, he started heading toward it…  
Until he was stopped by Tru Veld. Smiling at his old friend, he stopped to talk.

"So I heard your own son cut off your hand and killed you? That's a pretty unimpressive way to go out for someone like you." Tru said, smiling nervously, having heard of what Anakin had turned into.

"What? No!" he sighed, "My son did cut off my hand, but then Darth Sidious was about to electrocute him to death, and so I picked him up and threw him down a chute, probably to his death, but he electrocuted me, so I died." Anakin said quickly, trying to end the conversation without blowing off Tru.

"Oh, hey, uh, I'll talk to you later, okay? Darra and I were talking. See ya, man." Tru squeezed him on the shoulder, and turned back to the young girl he had been talking to. Anakin managed a smile and nodded at her, then turned to continue to the door.

Unfortunately, he was also stopped by Yoda, who went on and on about some story from a couple hundred years ago or something.

After that, he was also stopped by Aayla Secura, who started chattering about something he stopped listening to about three seconds in.

Apparently, today was 'Talk to Anakin Day', as he was stopped and talked to by nearly everyone in the place.

By the time he reached the door, he forgot why he was trying to get there in the first place.

'Oh, yeah, to see if Padme's out there…' he thought to himself. He pulled the doors open, and, sure enough, there was Padme, standing there expectantly.

"Padme! There is no way I'm going to be able to" Padme cut him off.

"Too bad, do it, or I am not talking to you for the rest of eternity. Literally." She turned on her heel, and walked down a hall, that seemed to be materializing out of nowhere just before she walked down it. Anakin tilted his head and rubbed his hair.

'Women. They are SO impossible. How am I even supposed to make Ahsoka forgive me? And to think, it's my own wife who's making me do these impossible things.' he sighed inwardly, 'Just like always.'

A/N Hey, thanks for reading, guys. This chapter, I really didn't know what to write… but it's gonna get better, I swear. Please keep reading! And reviewing!


End file.
